baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Millar
Kevin Charles Millar (born September 24, 1971, in Los Angeles, California) is a professional first baseman who plays for the Baltimore Orioles and is perhaps best known as a member of the 2004 World Series champion Boston Red Sox. Millar played college baseball at Lamar University in Beaumont, Texas, where he continues to reside in the off-seasonThe Official Site of The Baltimore Orioles: Team: Player Information : Biography and Career Highlights. Biography In 1993, Millar began his professional career with the Saint Paul Saints of the Northern League. From 1997 to 1999, during games encompassing several minor league stints, Millar set the record for most consecutive games reaching base with 71 straight (although this statistic only began to be formally tracked in the minors in 1996). This record was tied in 2003 by future Red Sox teammate Kevin Youkilis. His contract was purchased by the Florida Marlins at the end of the season and he made his major league debut for Florida in 1998. Millar played for the Marlins between 1998 and 2002, and was later sold to the Japanese Central League Chunichi Dragons. In order for the transaction to be completed, he first had to clear the waivers requested by the Marlins, but the Red Sox broke an "unwritten rule" and blocked the deal with a waiver claim. In an unprecedented deal brokered by MLB, the Marlins later repaid the money that the Dragons had paid for Millar, and the Sox also paid a similar sum to the Marlins in return for Millar. He became a clubhouse favorite and a sort of cult hero for the Red Sox fans because of his iconic "Cowboy Up" rallying cry. His clubhouse presence and offensive production helped spark the Red Sox to the 2003 American League Championship Series and the 2004 World Series. Millar was active in team interviews and conversations throughout the playoffs. He was often outspoken and made friends with many teammates. During the 2003 playoffs, Millar came up with the phrase "Cowboy Up," and in 2004 referred to his team as "idiots" to keep his teammates loose during the stretch run to the World Series Championship. Shortly after coining the phrase "Cowboy Up," Millar trademarked the term late in the 2004 season and earned $0.34 each time the phrase was utilized on television, radio, or print . Millar continues to collect royalties stemming from his trademark, totaling upwards of $750,000 through 2007. Millar signed with the Baltimore Orioles on January 12, 2006 as a free agent. During the season he broke Rey Ordonez's record for most games played by any non-drafted player who started his career in the Independent Leagues during the Draft era. The Official Site of The Baltimore Orioles: News: Baltimore Orioles News Millar was a replacement player during the 1994 Major League Baseball strike, when he played with the replacements in early 1995 and therefore, he is barred from membership in the Major League Baseball Players Association."Millar a 'union guy' 12 years later", The Carroll County Times, published July 8, 2007, accessed July 8, 2007. Because he is not a member of the Major League Baseball Players Association, his name was changed to Ivan Jimenez in the video game MLB 07: The Show Also in MLB 2K his name has been changed to Kyle Morgan Millar is the nephew of former major league outfielder Wayne Nordhagen. On August 23, 2007 Millar reached base safely for the 50th consecutive game, setting a franchise record for the Baltimore Orioles. On August 26, 2007 Millar's streak came to an end at 52 games. It is the 7th longest streak since 1957. In Game 7 of the 2007 ALCS Millar threw out the first pitch at Fenway Park. Also, he introduced the Red Sox starting lineup for Fox Television. He is known for having a .475 lifetime batting average against knuckleballer Tim Wakefield. See also * Top 500 home run hitters of all time * Major League Baseball hitters with three home runs in one game * List of Baltimore Orioles Opening Day Starting Lineups * Florida Marlins all-time roster References External links * * Minor League streak Category:Major league players from California Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Florida Marlins players Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Major league first basemen Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Baltimore Orioles players Category:Major league baseball replacement players Category:Mayos de Navojoa players Category:Saint Paul Saints players Category:2004 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:Players